1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device equipped with an operation unit that displays the operational input and operational status of an image process.
2. Background Information
FIG. 1 shows a conventional image processing device X such as a copying machine and the like.
This image processing device X is provided with an operation unit Y which displays the operational input and operational status of the image process, and which is disposed in a position that is directly in front of a user U that is using the image processing device X.
The aforementioned image processing device X is easy for the user U to use if the user U is not physically handicapped, but is quite difficult to use if the user U is a physically handicapped person who uses a wheelchair. Note that the following description assumes that the user U is a physically handicapped person who must use a wheelchair.
In other words, even if the user U attempts to directly face the operation unit Y of the image processing device X, it will be quite difficult for his or her upper body to approach the operation unit Y because sitting in a wheelchair causes his or her legs to become a hindrance.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, even if the user U approaches the operation unit Y of the image processing device X from the side, it will still be quite difficult for the user U to operate the operation unit Y because it will be necessary for him or her to twist their upper body toward it.
In order to solve this problem, FIG. 3a shows a image processing device X2 found in the prior art that includes an operation unit Y2 that has the exact same functions as the aforementioned operation unit Y. The operation unit Y2 is installed on the front wall of the image processing device X2 via a hinge so that it can fold down from a horizontal position to a position parallel with the front wall.
As shown in FIG. 3b, by lifting the operation unit Y2 from its folded position parallel to the front wall of the image processing device X2 up to a generally horizontal position, the operation unit Y2 will project out from the outer periphery of the image processing device X2 and will thereby allow the user U to approach the operation unit X2. Thus, even if the user U approaches the operation unit Y2 from directly in front of the image processing device X2, he or she will be able to operate the device regardless of the fact that their legs are bent in front of them.
However, if, for example, the user U approaches the image processing device X2 and lifts up the operation unit Y2 from its folded position up to the horizontal position, he or she will have to twist or bend their upper body in the wheelchair in order to do so. This movement will be difficult for the user U to perform.
In addition, providing a hinge on the front edge of the operation unit Y of the image processing device X shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and having the operation unit Y project outward toward the front of the image processing device X by rotating the operation unit Y via the hinge has also been considered.
However, this configuration will cause an increase in costs because it will be necessary to provide a touch panel on both sides of the operation unit Y, and for the same reasons as noted above, it will be difficult for the user to approach and rotate the operation unit Y.
Furthermore, even if the user U approaches the image processing device from the side thereof in order to vertically rotate an operation unit like the two examples thereof noted above via a hinge, it will still be difficult for the user U because it will be necessary for him or her to turn toward the front thereof after he or she has placed the operation unit in the horizontal position.